Problem: What is the value of the expression $\frac {x^2-x-6}{x-3}$ for $x=2$? Express your answer in simplest form.
Solution: Plugging in $x = 2$, we get $-4$ for the numerator, and $-1$ for the denominator, thus, $\boxed{4}$ is the answer.